


Damn it

by Bischedule (neunundneunzig)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Rimming, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/Bischedule
Summary: We see enough praise kink. I figured this fandom needed a little blasphemy kink.





	Damn it

It took Aziraphale too long to notice, but that was entirely Crowley's fault. His actions when he was irritated, turned on, and confused were all way too similar. 

He should have realized it during the Apocalypse, but there was so much else going on. And afterwards, they were both too busy finding each other all over again. It was a mix of long, slow dinners, and nervous, excited nights. Aziraphale didn't even think about it until he dropped his mug last week, and it shattered, spilling everywhere. 

"Oh damn it all."

Crowley sat straight up. He looked in Aziraphale's direction, glasses making his expression difficult, for a moment. Aziraphale pouted and gestured to the mess on the floor. Crowley coughed, "Right. Suppose you couldn't…"

He gave a wave and went back to his newspaper. The cup shot back into Aziraphale's hand, liquid coming back to it. Aziraphale studied it for a moment, then deemed it still passable to drink. He glanced over, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Crowley grunted, crossing his legs tightly. 

Aziraphale went on to his desk, not saying a word. Curious demon. 

He didn't bring it up, didn't say a word. But that night, as Crowley was slithering down his body, slowly kissing at his chest, stomach, taking his sweet time, Aziraphale grumbled, "Hurry up, damn it."

Crowley growled and tugged his pants down. He flipped him over and stuck his tongue right into his soft pink hole. Aziraphale arched and moaned, wiggling back against him. Crowley flicked his tongue in hungrily. Aziraphale moaned, "Yes… please…"

Crowley moved up and pressed against his hole, "You want this?" He snarled, "Such a slut for an angel."

Aziraphale shivered, spreading his legs further, "Oh Satan yes, give it to me!"

Crowley slammed in, "Watch your blessed mouth, angel."

"Oh hell yes…" Aziraphale moaned at the same time, rocking back on him. 

Crowley slammed into him fast, making a series of needy little noises that normally meant he was getting close. Aziraphale smiled and arched his back more, pressing his shoulders to the bed, "Please… please, demon, ravish me."

Crowley grabbed his hips harder and spoke through gritted teeth, "What's gotten into you!"

"Your deliciously sinful erection." He moaned. 

Crowley shouted a string of vowels and came inside him. Aziraphale moaned and rubbed back more, slowly, whining softly at the quickness of it all. Crowley hissed and pulled out once spent, "Angel… angel oh…" 

He moved down and started licking at Aziraphale's hole again. The angel gave a tired, content sigh. This was his favorite activity in bed, feeling the sweet, forked tongue flick into him. It usually made him feel selfish, but with the speed Crowley reached his ecstasy, he didn't mind taking now. He shivered as Crowley opened him wider with two fingers, licking out the mess he made. 

"Oh damn me that's good…" Aziraphale moaned. He felt delicious vibrations as Crowley made a noise against him. 

Crowley shoved his fingers in deeper, seeking out his prostate desperately, tongue still flicking against bare, nude flesh, "Oh I'll damn you right to hell, angel."

Aziraphale didn't realize up until this point exactly what this did for him. His legs trembled and he found his release quickly. 

Crowley pulled back and grabbed Aziraphale, flopped down on the pillows. Aziraphale nuzzled his chest and smiled at him, "Mmm… love. I really don't understand why you pant like that, you don't even need to breathe."

"...fuck, angel!" Crowley tried to huff less. 

"Watch your mouth." Aziraphale smiled. 

"Are you kidding me!" He shifted to look down, "Seriously? You nearly killed me with your wicked tongue tonight."

"Hm, I could say the same." Aziraphale said, coy. 

"You are just… you're!" Crowley pursed his lips, "You're such a bastard. I'm going to sleep."

"Oh dear, don't be so dramatic." Aziraphale rubbed his chest. 

"Can't hear you, sleeping."

"Are you embarrassed for having shot off so early? Because I really did take it as a compliment."

"Fast asleep, can't hear a word."

"Hm, pity, guess I'll just have to not bring any of this up again."

Crowley made exaggerated snoring noises. Aziraphale smiled and rested on him until he slowed into actual sleep. The angel never slept, but he loved lying with his demon as he dozed. And he learned quickly that if he neglected to wake him up after a bout of lovemaking, Crowley could stay asleep for a week easily. 

It took until this Wednesday for Crowley to finally broach the subject. He didn't do it with any sort of decorum or context, but the bluntness of someone who had the topic on his mind for a week straight. 

"I'm just saying I wouldn't mind if you did it more. And maybe more in…" he mumbled off. 

"Deary," Aziraphale peered over his book to Crowley, who had his legs sprawled on the angel's lap, "You'll have to be much more clear."

"You like to make me suffer. That's so... unangelic."

Aziraphale looked back down at his book and rubbed Crowley knee, "So is wanting to be bent over and buggered like it's Gomorrah."

Crowley tensed up, "Zira. Fuck."

"Nothing angelic at all about demon spilling his hot seed inside you every other night."

Crowley sat up slowly, took Aziraphale's book, and closed it with a bookmark, setting it to the side. He learned three weeks ago that tossing a book to the floor in a fit of passion ruined Aziraphale's mood quick. The demon settled into his lap and kissed him, almost cautiously. 

Aziraphale ran a hand up through his hair, making pleased little noises and kissing back. Crowley started sucking illicit marks on his neck, something that was known to make Aziraphale just melt. "Oh… oh yes, sard me!"

"Keep it modern." Crowley grunted trying to work his belt off between them. 

"Mod.. I… mm...mmmh…" Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley's hand found its way to his pants next. "Oh my God that's good!"

"Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain." Crowley slunk down, pulling Aziraphale out and starting to tongue at him. 

"No, no, no, no! I want you inside me goddammit!"

Crowley flipped him over, "You ready then, whore?"

He groaned softly, "Oh dark Satan yes! Fuck me like a whore, murder me on your demon cock!"

Crowley wanted to laugh, but instead he shoved his aching erection into the angel. He moaned, "You filthy, wanton thing. You need this desperately, look at you. What would heaven think?"

Aziraphale moaned and wrapped his legs right around Crowley, rocking himself back faster, meeting each of the demon's frantic thrusts, "Fuck me harder, debase me, make me… oh… oh Crowley, make me fall for this!"

"Oh don't you say that!" Crowley lunged forward, pressing himself as deep as he could. 

"Damn me to hell with the pleasures of the flesh!" He shook and arched, hardly keeping his elbows on the couch as Crowley shoved in harder and harder. He tightened around him, "Please, please, I'm almost going to…"

"Come? You gonna come like a whore on the cock of a demon? Do it then. Do it, angel, spoil yourself for hell's sake."

Aziraphale shouted and reached orgasm, spilling on himself and the couch. He knew Crowley would clean it in an instant, but some part of his loved how filthy it was. Crowley shoved into him deeper. He pressed into him as he thrust an angle that would be rather unpleasant on a human neck, and finally reached his own completion. 

"Fuuuuck." Aziraphale whimpered. Crowley gave a last, spent thrust in. 

Crowley pulled out and flipped beside him, grinning in total pleasure as his mess dropped out of the angel. "Really, I've never enjoyed hearing you run your mouth more."

"Backhanded compliments get you nowhere, my love."

"Uh huh. Well. As long as it'll get me here." He grinned over. 

"Horrible demon." Aziraphale smiled warmly.

"At your service." Crowley gave a pleased sigh.


End file.
